


Striptease

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Making Out, Smut but it’s not graphic, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On and onLike you were my first loveWe could just runawayNot tell anybody
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 252





	Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is me practicing my smut and also just my writing in general  
> Song is Striptease by Carwash check it out it’s great.
> 
> Enjoy~

_Do you remember when we kissed in the bathroom?_

Wilbur didn’t think he would have this first kiss pinned against a bathroom sink but God, he wasn’t complaining. Schlatt was pressed against him, both hands gripping his hair tightly.  
“God Wilbur,” he said between kisses.  
“I love you,” kiss. “I’m never letting you go,”  
Schlatt pressed his knee against Wils crotch, and the taller let out an involuntary moan, his head falling back against the mirror behinds him.

Schlatt moved downwards, pressing gentle kisses on Wilburs neck, however, those gentle kisses quickly turned to bites. It was all so much yet not enough at the same time.  
“Boys come and eat!” Wilburs mother shouted. Schlatt backed up and admired his work. Dark bruises were blooming all over Wils neck and his face was flushed. God, he looked like a painting and Schlatt didn’t think there was an artist talented enough to do him justice. Wilber sat up and gazed at Schlatt, adoration evident in his eyes.  
“Good luck hiding those from your mother” Schlatt murmured, kissing behind his ear.  
If Wils mother knew why the boy was wearing a turtleneck on a warm summer evening, she never let on.

_Like you were my first love_

Wilbur made Schlatt do things he’d never done before. He’s never felt like a bigger idiot than when he spent 35$ on a bouquet. 35$ on fucking flowers. The delighted look on Wils face made it all worth it though.

Schlatt didn’t think wearing your significant other's clothes was anything to get excited over. Hell, his past girlfriends stole his hoodies and he didn’t blink an eye. But when he showed up to Wilburs one night and saw him wearing one of his hoodies, Schlatt had to do a double-take. Wilbur looked good, although he may be biased considering he thought Wilbur always looked good. The best part was watching Wilbur fall apart wearing _his_ clothes, crying _his_ name, and moaning I love you to _him_. Maybe Wilbur was the difference.

_This feels like some bullshit teenage summer dream_

Wilbur never feels more alive than when Schlatt kisses him. All his nerves light up and he melts every goddamn time. The way Schlatt looks at him like he's the most important thing on earth makes Wils throat go dry and his eyes get wet.

“Schlatt Schlatt _please_ ” Wilbur cried out, raking his nails across his back. Schlatt was above him, smirking when it hit Wil. It was all too much. The warmth and electricity in the bedroom air. The feeling of Schlatt inside of him. Knowing that he was all his, that Wil didn’t have to worry because Schlatt wasn’t going to go. He laid his head back, sobbing. Tears flowed down his face like tiny rivers, and he rubbed them away, ashamed.  
“Wil are you okay?” Schlatt stopped moving, only causing Wilbur to cry out more.  
“Please god don’t stop, fuck, Schlatt I need more I nee-“ he was a blubbering mess, and Schlatt realized it was _that_ kind of crying. Nobody looked as pretty when they cried as Wil did, and Schlatt wished they could stay like this forever.  
“Wilbur, god I wish you could see yourself right now, you look so pretty” Schlatts praise only made the man beneath him cry more, and he leaned down kissing all over Wilburs face. Schlatt never took his eyes off Wil, not even once.

_We're running low on gas but we don't have a place to go_

Schlatt looks over at Wilbur, his heart-melting at the way the brunettes looking at him.  
“What?” He asked softly. Wil just shrugged and looked out the passenger window, smiling.  
Schlatt rolled his eyes and focused back on the road ignoring the fact he could feel Wils eyes in him. Finally, with a sigh, he caved and he turned back to Wilbur who was staring at him with this small grin on his face.

“Wha-”  
“You’re cute you know that?”  
Wilbur giggled and Schlatt blushed, looking back towards the road.  
“Shut up Wil” He rubbed his cheeks in a desperate attempt to rid of the redness.  
Wilbur leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
“You’re so soft” Schlatt scoffed.  
“You love it.”  
“Yeah, I do”

_Well can't we just go to the beach_

The entire beach was washed in the white light of the moon, and it lit Schlatt up, making him look ethereal. Wil wrote their names in the sand in a small heart.  
“Schlatt?” He asked, his voice sounding small.  
“Yeah?”  
“What will happen when we graduate?”  
Schlatt looked puzzled.” Umm, I guess we will go to university? Unless you’re not planning to the-“  
“No, like what will happen to _us_ ”  
“Oh” Schlatt didn’t have an answer.  
“Because I don’t want you to leave me but I don’t want to hold you back from doing what you want and I have no idea what I want to do an-“ He was cut off by Schlatts lips pressing against his. He kissed him until he could feel Wils mind slow and until his whole body was relaxed and until he had no breath left. Schlatt pulled away and rubbed their noses together. He held Wilbur close  
“Let’s not think about it too much. We will figure it out together ok?” And Wil nodded frantically because he trusted him, and because he wanted to be kissed breathless again.

_On and on_   
_Like you were my first love_   
_We could just runaway_   
_Not tell anybody_


End file.
